It is known in the art relating to robotic roller hemming to utilize a motorized indexing drive system to index multiple anvil fixtures onto a turntable. The turntable is positioned in front of a hemming robot within the working range of the robot. The turntable may clamp the anvil fixtures in position on a turntable top plate, and operation of the motorized drive varies which anvil fixture is positioned on the turntable. The robot may then hem a workpiece on the anvil fixture that is within the working range of the robot. This arrangement allows for hemming of multiple closures in a single robotic roller hemming cell. The use of a motorized indexing drive system, however, increases the cost of this roller hemming arrangement.